Draft Racing
'Rules' #Beide Teams spielen mit 5 Spielern auf der Karte Kluft der Beschwörer. #Die Championauswahl ist im Draft Mode. #Die Champs Twisted Fate, Pantheon and Nocturne sind verboten. #Dein Team erhält einen Punkt wenn du oder einer deiner Teammitglieder auf dem gegnerischen Brunnen sterben, dabei ist es egal ob du hingerichtet wirst oder ein Gegner die Tötung erhält. #Man darf nur Erfahrung von Tötungen erhalten, d.h. nicht von gestorbenen Vasallen oder getöteten Dschungel-Monstern. #Snowball-Items sind verboten. #Die Beschwörerzauber Teleport, Cleanse and Revive sind verboten. #Das Team, dass zuerst 10 Punkte erreicht, gewinnt das Spiel. Optionale Regeln (nur, wenn vor Start angekündigt) *Quecksilberschärpe und/oder Gangplank ist verboten. 'Strategie' für gut empfundene Picks/Bans *Champs, die rennen, sollten eine Fähigkeit besitzen, die es ihnen ermöglicht über Wände zu gelangen. *Shen, Tryndamere, Sejuani, Leblanc, Ezreal und Gragas haben Sprünge mit geringer Abklingzeit und ohne Ziel, was es ermöglicht sie zweimal in einem Lauf zu nutzen. *Tristana, Caitlyn, Jarvan und Corki haben auch Sprünge ohne Ziel. *Einige Läufer wie Lee und Jax können auch springen, brauchen dafür aber ein Ward oder ein Teammitglied auf der anderen Seite, *Gangplanks W erlaubt ihm negative Statuseffekte zu entfernen, was ihn zu einem sehr guten Renner trotz des nötigen Blitzes macht. *Unsichtbare Champion sind auch gute Renner, welche aber leicht mit Magischen Visionen oder Elexier des Orakels gekontert werden können. *Verteidiger sollten Betäubungen oder Verlangsamungen, heftigen Schnellschaden, Rückstoßfahigleiten, Griffe, oder Spötte besitzen, damit sie die gegnerischen Renner in einen Turm befördern bzw. ihn sie dort halten können. *Rammus, Shen, Sejuani, Caitlyn, Ziggs und Leblanc können sowohl gut rennen als auch verteidigen. Strategie *Ein Team sollte Läufer und Verteidiger haben (meistens 2/3 oder 3/2). Man kann mit einem sog. Roamer spielen, die die gegnerischen Läufer schon früh im Dschungel aufhalten, Wards platzieren, Hybriden, die manchmal rennen und manchmal verteidigen, und Zerstörern, die darauf aus sind im Dschungel rumzurennen und die Gegner dort schon sehr früh zu töten. *Erwarte nicht Level 6 zu erreichen. Die meisten Spiele enden vorher. *Wenn ihr fast 10 Punkte habt solltet ihr mit allen 5 Teammitgliedern gleichzeitig rennen. *Als Läufer sollte man Blitz/Geist/Heilen/Hellsehen als Beschwörerzauber verwenden (meistens Blitz und Geist). *As a deffer take Flash/Ghost/Exhaust/Ignite/CV (in most cases flash and exhaust) *Don't use the turtle tactic. If you deff with 4/5, it won't help you win, and the game will just be boring. *As runner, try to run while their deffers are busy, for example with fighting another runner. Don't let them see you in jungle, be a ninja. When you are close to the wall and they run out to kill you, use that opportunity to jump in. *As a runner, if the enemy deffer has a knockback (Vayne, Alistar), flash through him the moment he will use it. Then he throws you in the opposite direction, actually helping you. *Don't run when their runners just died. They're back in base and can help deffing. Build *As a runner, you need to escape CC and avoid damage. You need movement speed (start with boots), hp, resistances and tenacity. Speedbuff (Shurelias) and slow (Randuins) are also good. Quicksilver Slash is often a must-have when the game goes long enough. *As a deffer you don't need survivabilty, you can heal at base, and the runners are too low-level to kill you. Focus on maximum burst damage and slow, and ignore HP, AR, MR, life-/manareg and lifesteal. *As runner and deffer, you won't get as much gold as in other gamemodes, cause you can't kill minions. Buy Gold per 5 items. Runes / Masteries *As a deffer, you should focus on max dmg output or Gold per 5. *As a runner, you should focus on max survivability, or Gold per 5, or running speed. 'FAQ' Is this All Mid? Is it called all mid? Think before asking. That guy got 2 cs, OMG HE IS CHEATING! No he isn't. He probably has cs from destroying wards, or killing champion pets/doubles. QSS is banned, cause every source of cleanse is banned! Nope. QSS is NOT the same as cleanse, read description. Also, if we banned every source of stun removal, we had to ban GP cause of his W. But it's sooo op! I can't do nothing as deffer! ;( Wrong. Unlike Cleanse, it only removes the current debuffs. Cleanse also prevents the following CCs. So, if you can't stop the runner, it's because you were stupid, and used all your CC at the same time. Instead, you could use Exhaust, wait until it's over or removed by QSS and then use your stun. This is boring. First and last draft race! Like every gamemode, and also the normal LoL gaming, it's not much fun if can't play it. Especially if the team loses cause of you, and you are too stupid to realize this, and flame in chat instead.